If I Could I Would Run
by Kizukins
Summary: I wasn't surprised when President Snow announced that this year, the Annual 76th Hunger Games, tributes would be the regulars and six children from the ages twelve to eighteen who had been found guilty of supporting the rebelion.


**I do NOT own Hunger Games or any of the characters from the books or themes. Arian is my character though, one who I like very much! ;D**

**This is my first fan fiction! I hope you all like it!**

**Caught and Betrayed **

Unlike many other people of the capitol I wish this reaping would be over already. Everyone loved it. The _other _people coming into _our _capitol and we get to dress them up and make them feel like royalty for three days. It was the greatest of all honors, and besides, the we where doing it to show them our better side, _right_?

Thats how everyone thought. But no, I knew it was just to make them squirm and feel like shit before they sent them off to die. I knew it, and so did President Snow. That's why I wasn't surprised when he announced that this year, the Annual 76th Hunger Games, tributes would be the regulars and six children from the ages twelve to eighteen who had been found guilty of supporting the rebelion.

_Of course they'd punish us too. Why not? I mean, support the rebelion become no better than the slums. _ The trick to it was making it a surprise. So what did President Snow do, make it seem like he didn't know, like he just found out. Oh no, he knew, but why not make it a good show.

Mrs. Snow burst into the room with a, "Oh! Here it comes! I hope those traitors get what they deserve!", and sadly she was fallowed up by cheers from aroung her living room.

I shake my head, and roll my neon green eyes. _Same ol' Aunt Snow. _

There was a total of fifteen people in my mothers living room in fact, and I was the only one who didn't enjoy the fine dishes that where conveniently placed around the room. I was the only one who didn't have a smile on my face, at least until mother looked over. I cant disapoint mother, so I gave the best smile that I could, which I knew wouldn't convince her, and excused myself to the kitchen.

"Hunny are you feeling okay, you look like something is trubbling you?" mother asked. She played with my bright neon blue and black curls, that where stacked on my head and fell down on my shoulders. I was about to answer when President Snow walked in. "Oh! Is it time?"

"Yes, everyone should go to the square. We will begin soon." He walked out and announced that the people in the living room should go too.

My mother scooted herself to the front door and called me to come to. _Great! _ Who doesn't want to see their friends and family dragged off to fight in the games. As long as the show is good, the people of the Capitol will never care. Until they start caring, I will fallow my mother to these reapings.

We headed to the town square by train and crowded aroung the giant stairs that lead into the Capitol building. I looked up and saw all their faces, all the other tributes, and concluded that some of us capitol children are inevitably screwed.

As always there where the careers, and they all looked like they could kill all of us, and like they wanted to. There where a few other tributed that looked like they knew what they where doing too, a girl from district nine, another from ten. And, of course, most of them looked like they could start bawling right in front of us.

I sigh and put my hand in my right pocket and hold onto my pin tightly. No one knows, and for good reason, that I bought this pin last year from the designer and dresser of Katniss Everdeen. A mockingjay, just like hers, that I keep on me at all times, because I support whole-heartedly the rebelion, now clutched in the right pocket of my cashmere neon blue and black striped jacket. _This is wrong. This is so...so wrong. _

President Snow gives his speach, just like in the other districts, and then brings the lotery ball into view. Renice Frolly, our weather spokeswoman here in the Capitol, gives her piece on the tributes and how it is an honor and a privlage to be apart of these games, and then reatches ther hand into the reaping bowl.

"Our first Capitol Tribute, Lilly Trinket!"

_Oh no! Not Lilly. _ Lilly Trinket, the neice of Effie Trinket, and the anouncer for the 74th Hunger Games, slowly looks up. I see Effie run to her and hug her, not letting her go, and security has to pry them appart. _Poor Lilly. If her mother was well I know she would be crying too. _ They bring her on stage and search her. They find what they are looking for, a bookmark, hanging out of her copy of _Political Revolutions_. On the back of the black leather bookmark, the bright gold emblem of the rebelion, a mockingjay.

The emblem is showing on the projecter screens. I feel bad for her. She's only thirteen.

Suddenly bringing my pin seems like a bad idea.

The second tribute is a boy who literally wets his pants and starts crying when they get him up to the stage. The third a girl from the stylist school. I only recognize her, because of the bright bule sercut board tattoo that covers her whole face. Apparently the two are brother and sister, twins, age fourteen, with matching mockingjay tattoos on their shoulderblades.

Next two tributes are boys from the other side of the Capitol. I've never seen them before. One is Sixteen, the other is eighteen. They must know each other as well because they hug each others families before proudly walking on stage.

"Our last and final Capital Tribute..." Renice starts, but the name is plucked out of her hand by..._President Snow! _

"Our last and final Capital Tribute, Arian Snow!" he says as he looks down at me.


End file.
